Movie Mayhem
by Ryoken
Summary: Kain, his sons, and Ariel go to the movies!!! What more of a description could you ask for!!


Yippee, I finally came up with something!!! Ok, Raziel and his brothers and Ariel and Kain are going to see a movie!! Yes, I know some people didn't like Sleepy Hollow, but it's the only other movie that I could think of that I remember seeing that was even close to scary that I have seen in recent movie-goings. Also, when they are watching the movie, the things in () means that there is silence up until a certain point, which is told in between the (). Enjoy!!!  
  
Movie Mayhem: Sleepy Hollow  
by Ryoken  
  
*After riding a bus for about an hour, Kain, his sons, and Ariel arrive at the movie theater*  
  
Zephon- It's about time, my legs were going to sleep!  
  
*Raziel, Dumah, Zephon, and Turel rush up to the ticket window from the side to see which movie looked the most gruesome and cool*  
  
Melchah- I don't wanna watch something scary, Rahab!  
  
Rahab- Neither do I, but I think we're out-voted.  
  
*They come back arguing*  
  
Raziel- No way, Turel! Watching a movie about weak vampires is lame! Sides, I think you just wanna see it so you can learn some new moves on that girl friend of yours!  
  
Turel- I am not! It looks totally cool and I'll have you know she is NOT my girl friend!!  
  
Raziel- Are you so certain of that, Turel? *waves a picture around*  
  
Turel- Unholy mother of the dark gods, give that to me!!!  
  
*Raziel puts it beyond his reach. Raziel continues to tease Turel*  
  
Dumah- I say we choose which movie for them. What do you think?  
  
Zephon- I agree with you on that one, bro. How about we send them to see The Little Mermaid with Melchah?  
  
Dumah- Nah, that's way too cruel, even for us. I know, we'll go see Sleepy Hollow. How's that?  
  
Zephon- Fine by me, just as long as we can get those two to shut up.  
  
*Kain walks up to Dumah and Zephon*  
  
Kain- Have you found something to watch yet?  
  
Dumah- Yeah, it's called Sleepy Hallway, I think.  
  
Zephon- That's Hollow.  
  
Dumah- You're beginning to sound like Rahab.  
  
Zephon- And gods know what would happen if I became a bookworm.  
  
Kain- Just get your brothers and go already, will you?!  
  
*Gives them enough money to buy six tickets for them. Gets in line to buy his tickets. Raziel and Turel have stopped fighting by this time, Turel had gotten possession of the picture and had torn it up. They all then stood in line, which was very short, thanks to Kain, and got their tickets. They go inside and go to the theater where their movie was playing and sit down. The place is deserted with no one around.*  
  
Zephon- Damn, where is everyone?  
  
Raziel- Who cares? We can make as much noise as we want now.  
  
Zephon- Raziel, if no one's here, how are we gonna get snacks?  
  
Raziel- Crap, that's a good point. Wait right here.  
  
*Raziel gets up and goes outside.*  
  
Rahab- What is he doing?  
  
Zephon- Beats me, but you know him. He's probably gonna try to get some chick to come back with him or something.  
  
All- *sigh*  
  
*Movie starts, beginning scenes and credits.*  
  
Dumah- Hell yeah, I gotta get some of those things.  
  
*Raziel walks in, alone.*  
  
Raziel- Aw crud, it started without me!  
  
Zephon- Where'd you go?  
  
Raziel- You have to ask?  
  
Zephon- Ok, why did you come back empty handed?  
  
Raziel- Hardly anyone here to entice. Have you noticed how shabby and crappy this place is yet?  
  
Turel- Yeah, that cheap bastard.  
  
Rahab- I think you should just be thankful that we actually got to go do something out of the Sanctuary for once, it's not everyday you go to a movie, you know.  
  
Turel- Rahab, for once you got a good point there. But he really could have been a little bit less stubborn about where we went.  
  
Rahab- Very true, very true.  
  
Dumah- HEY, SHUT UP ALREADY, I'm trying to watch this!!!  
  
Rahab and Turel- Sorry.  
  
(Beginning- "police station")  
  
Dumah- Hey...that kinda looks like my dungeon...Did they come and shoot there when I wasn't looking???  
  
("police station"- "party scene")  
  
*Noises are heard from behind the six teens.*  
  
Raziel- *whispering* Hey, someone IS here...  
  
Turel- Yeah, I can hear their voices...Good gods, don't tell me...*Puts his head in his hands, shaking his head back forth while Raziel is stifling evil laughter*  
  
Zephon- *In the direction of the voices* Shut up, will ya?!?!?!?!  
  
Raziel- *while laughing* Yeah, get a room!!!!  
  
Dumah- ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
(party scene- during when the story is told)  
  
Zephon- *puts his feet up on the seat in front of him* Ahh, this reminds me of the human wars...  
  
(During the story is told-after the story is told)  
  
Melchiah- Stupid humans, that guy would of made a great vampire!!  
  
Raziel- You know for once, I gotta agree with him.  
  
(after story is told- Headless Horseman goes after Thomas)  
  
Dumah- Get 'em get 'em get 'em....  
  
Raziel- Now who should shut up??  
  
(Headless Horseman goes after Thomas-Crane examines the corpse of Thomas)  
  
All but Zephon- Uggggggghhhhhhhhh, yuck...  
  
Zephon- Aww, he shouldn't have moved that, he was just finding a new home!! *slouches in his seat*  
  
*Everyone looks at him peculiarly*  
  
(examination of Thomas-talk about the five deaths and four graves)  
  
Turel- Five deaths and four graves? Did they just not find the fifth body or something??  
  
All but Turel- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Turel- But I-  
  
Zephon- Dude, just shut yer trap, and watch the friggen movie already!!  
  
(talk about fifth death- Crane walks out with blood all over)  
  
Rahab- If only it wasn't the blood of the dead, then vampires would be all over him...  
  
(blood all over- Philips gets head chopped off)  
  
Turel- Whoa, should've made his head a spinning top!! Heh heh.  
  
*No one laughs*  
  
(Philips head gets chopped off- Horseman plunges his sword into the head as he passed by)  
  
Raziel- Oooooo, that was close.  
  
Dumah- Yeah, that would've hurt big time.  
  
*They all chuckle to themselves*  
  
(Horseman gets the head- Crane goes a little crazy)  
  
Raziel- Yeah buddy, we know it was a horseman already!!(Crane- It was headless!) Yes, we know it was headless too!!(Crane- You could not know because you were not there!)  
Actually we were-  
  
*Dumah elbows Raziel in the stomach*  
  
(Crane goes a little crazy- Crane's first dream)  
  
Melchiah- Well that wasn't a very nice thing to do, burning up those pretty flowers...  
  
(Crane's first dream-Crane asks for volunteers)  
  
Turel- I think you're going by yourself there, buddy.  
  
(Crane asks for volunteers-old witch cuts off the head of the bat)  
  
All-*gasp*  
  
(old witch cuts off the head of the bat- old witch starts talking when possessed)  
  
Dumah- Whoa, good thing those chains are there. Who knows what would happen if they were.  
  
Zephon- Dumah, no body wants to know what would've happened.  
  
(old witch starts talking when possessed-Crane is leaving)  
  
Raziel- Oooohhh, the policeman is scaaaaaaared.  
  
(Crane is leaving-Crane points his gun at Katrina)  
  
Turel- You almost killed Katrina!! You bastard!!  
  
Rahab- That's it, no more South Park for you.  
  
(Crane points his gun at Katrina-Boy says "I think you'd better come take a look at this.")  
  
Zephon- Yeah, your horse got really mangled up by something, and it's like dead now.  
  
Raziel- That's not what happens.  
  
Zephon- Oh it isn't? Darn.  
  
(Boy says "I think you'd better come take a look at this-Crane starts hacking at the tree)  
  
All- IT'S BLOOD HEAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Crane starts hacking at the tree-Horseman fights Crane and Bruno)  
  
Dumah and Turel- FIGHT!!!!!!!*cheer and whoop*  
  
(Horseman fights Crane and Bruno-second dream)  
  
Raziel- It's a flying human!! I wanna fly!!!  
  
All but Raziel- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
(Second dream- Crane has all the paper on the floor)  
  
Rahab- This is starting to sound like that Sherlock Holmes book that I read once...  
  
(Crane has all the paper on the floor-boy finds the satchel)  
  
All- Busted!!  
  
(Boy finds the satchel-they find Katrina in Crane's room)  
  
All- Busted 2!!  
  
(They find Katrina in Crane's room-Crane finds Katrina's mother in the woods)  
  
Turel- Heh heh, lucky bastard.  
  
Raziel- Look who's talking...  
  
*Turel punches Raziel*  
  
(Crane finds Katrina's mother in the woods-Katrina's father's death)  
  
Dumah- Man, that is one resourceful dead guy.  
  
Turel-You can say that again.  
  
(Katrina's father's death-Katrina finds out her mother is behind all of this)  
  
Zephon- Who would have guessed?  
  
Rahab- I knew it was her.  
  
Zephon- Oh of course YOU did.  
  
(Katrina finds out her mother is behind all of this-Windmill blows up)  
  
All- *cheer*  
  
(Windmill blows up-Horseman gets head back and picks up Katrina's mother)  
  
Turel- Good job, Hessian! Zephon, tell him what he's won!  
  
Zephon- Hessian will be taking Katrina's mother and his horse on a one way ticket to Hell!!   
  
Turel- Have a trip, Hessian!!  
  
(Horseman gets head back- mother's hand is sticking out)  
  
Melchiah- Oh how inviting!!  
  
(Mother's hand is sticking out- end)  
  
Raziel- Booooooooooo, the guy won in the end!!  
  
Dumah- Yeah man, and I thought for SURE the Horseman was going to win!!  
  
Rahab- Well, Dumah, in a sense, he did.  
  
Dumah- Point taken. Let's go find Kain.  
  
*They go out into the movie hall to wait for Kain and Ariel, only to find Kain is there waiting for them and Ariel isn't there.*  
  
Raziel- Hey, I thought you and Ariel were going to see a movie together?  
  
Kain- Yes, but it got way too sappy for me to handle.  
  
*Ariel comes floating in with a handkerchief*  
  
Ariel- It...was so...sad....*starts to bawl her eyes out*  
  
Kain- That's it, I am NEVER bringing you to the movies again. Kids, c'mon, we got a bus to catch.   
  
*Kain starts running to the doors, seeing the bus pull up. The lieutenants run after him, Ariel floating along, still crying.*  
  
The End!! How'd you like it!? I'd say what movie Kain and Ariel watched, but I couldn't think of a good one, so just use your imagination as to what flick they saw. The movie that Turel wanted to see was Queen of the Damned. 


End file.
